<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunt by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662516">Haunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Museums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a man in the glass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Word Prompt Zutara Drabbles (Archive) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022604</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you ever heard the story of the dead Fire Prince?" the guide asked her. </p><p>Katara's trip to Ba Sing Se University was as a patron of the history of the Southern Water Tribe - she did not know much about the other nations. "No. What's that?"</p><p>They turned a corner and the woman led her to a pane of glass, a story frozen into myth. There was a beautiful glass dragon inside of it, red and orange and yellow, screaming as though it was stuck there, frozen in time. It was beautiful  she had to admire that. It almost called her, hypnotic and dark and dreary. </p><p>"You know Fire Lord Iroh."</p><p>"Vaguely. I've met him once or twice."</p><p>"And do you know about the dead prince? Prince Zuko?"</p><p>"The one whose father killed him, correct? That was a terrible story to hear. Oh," she frowned, "is that the legend?"</p><p>"The legend," the guide tells her, "is that he became one with the dragons, of the family he was once a part of. It is that Fire Lord Iroh placed him into here, that he stays here, haunted."</p><p>"Glass?"</p><p>"In the glass, yes. He's waiting for someone to love him, like his father never did."</p><p>She feels so called to the dragon and its sparkling eyes, the way it stares at her. It feels too good, too hypnotizing. She wants to -</p><p>She runs away. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>